


Morning Musings

by ahumblefrye



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Sex, Morning After, Pain, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahumblefrye/pseuds/ahumblefrye
Summary: As Evie awakes in the early morning she thinks back on the pervious night and what it has left her with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I guess technically Evie could have slept with anyone and even not been married. Take it as you please.

Warmth. A radiating warmth spread over her body, easing the ache of her newly used muscles. Evies thighs ached, but not in their usual, post-mission, way. Instead of a throbbing ache that pulsed through her entire quadricep, there was a pinching right where her thighs met her pelvis and down her inner muscles. She never expected this ache. 

As she gingerly sits herself up Evie made sure not to rustle the sheet too much, lest she want to awaken the beast. There is much to be said about a beast like him, but all of it he had already heard seeing as it dripped from her tinted lips last night. Something in the back of her mind can recall mentions of various body parts but she wonders if she's not imagining things. Surely those words are too vulgar to have come from her mind. There is also a roughness about what she remembers. Gruff voices, hot touches, fingertips making indents on her skin- then a sort of overwhelming tension. Remnants of that tension still haunt her muscles. 

Evie is only mildly bothered by her memories. What bothers her more is the nagging pulsing -twitch- from her inner core muscles. It is far too uncomfortable to lay here and attempt to crawl back into sleep, not when her newly used muscles feel as though they are beginning to burn. 

Carefully Evie eases herself from their bed, careful not to increase her already nagging ache. Rearranging the sheets so they do not lose too much heat while she is away, Evie slips from them. She knows there is medicine in the bathroom and even in the dim morning light she has no problem making her way. Feeling along the walls she counts each step she takes, mutters which direction she has turned, and manages her way around her home. All Evie needs is a bit of tonic, that will soothe her burning muscles.   
She was not expecting this type of ache. 

While she settles herself back into their nest she wonders if this ache will be a routine friend, one that comes by at the same time for tea, never a moment early, never a moment late. The warmth of her body and mind is one thing but Evie does not think this pain is something she enjoys, although she admits, only to herself, that the cause of this pain was a most interesting experience. It leaves her curious and hungry for more.


End file.
